143661-so-lets-discuss-whats-endgame-content-for-new-level-50s
Content ---- ---- ---- Have you done them? I have and they are a freaking BLAST! | |} ---- I'll take your word for it | |} ---- ---- nah it just wasn't funny. | |} ---- so is that a confirmation that you didn't try them...yet you bash them? hmmm... | |} ---- Yeah it's an old running joke, if you're a new player then it's over your head. Don't worry about it. Edited October 16, 2015 by Thelonious | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Everything you mentioned was subjective. If people can't be bothered to do what is necessary to advance their character, that is their problem. The paths are there. People only need to take them. | |} ---- Oh the paths are certainly there but they are filled with lots of poop and then your reward for wading through that poop-laden path is a guy that punches you in the throat | |} ---- Again, subjective. You don't like it? Play another game. Problem solved. Edited October 16, 2015 by Algorithm | |} ---- You like wading through poop and then getting punched in the throat? Man, that's hardcore! And yes I'm not a big fan of it, and if you know the history of Wildstar, you will also know that the majority of MMO players are not big fans of it either, and they took your advice (and the advice of many other hardcores) and all played other games. Hence Wildstar being F2P now. | |} ---- Everyone who uses that phrase as an excuse for their half-assed arguments deserves to be punched in the throat. | |} ---- Well hold on, why would you say Wildstar is F2P now then? Because I'd wager it isn't because they were able to keep anywhere near enough of the P2P crowd, regardless of the reasons the people left. Matter of fact, having seen all the Quarterly earning reports, I'd bet a year's salary that Wildstar absolutely failed to retain anywhere near a healthy population. Wildstar is F2P because, to be blunt, people didn't like whatever X, Y, Z, they didn't like, and left to go play another game (even without the forum defenders urging them to do so). I remember, as should you, the exact same defender junk being thrown around DCUO's forums that first year. And guess what, SOE had to make that game F2P as well. Edited October 19, 2015 by Vanguardian | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well I can tell you what I did in June. Also, the bulk of this was pugged through the LFG channel, and the general tool. 1) Shiphands and cheap AH gear. 2) Adventures for attunement and renown gear. 3) Contracts for that gear, gold/plat, etc. 4) Between all of this, daily quests. Lots of good gear off those rep vendors. 5) Once I felt more comfortable, dungeons. After you simply complete the dungeons you get access to the dungeon glory gear for filling in holes. To be honest, you should be looking for a guild while you're doing this as well. Some guilds will carry you through at least X-89 so you can unlock the ilevel 96 gear. The only thing that can be tough is the runing, which is a matter of patience more than anything else. I think a lot of people need to understand that you're not going to be raid ready in a week, it takes some time. Be patient and learn the game while you're at it. End game is a lot different from leveling like it is in a lot of MMOs. Edited October 19, 2015 by DuncanEllis | |} ---- Here is what I do: 1. Go the AH and buy the best upgrades I can afford. Doesn't have to be super-great, but at least Blue-Quality level 50 crafted gear with the stats I need. 2. Dailies, Contracts and Vet Expeditions. This step can take a while. It's NOT going happen in a day. Save up ALL of the Protostar Rep Vouchers you get during this phase. What will happen is, depending on your luck with drops, you'll slowly start getting gear to replace your crafted stuff. 3. Rune as you go. Seriously. Until this weekend, I had sort of blew off Runes. Never again. Even if you put level 30-40 Runes in place, you'll be better off than having nothing. 4. STOP SELLING GEAR. Period. Just stop. You need to be salvaging EVERYTHING you can for rune bits. Gold will happen as you grind dailies and shiphands, so those few measly gold you'd make from selling junk is totally not worth the hassle of running out of bits. 5. Rep Gear is usually not worth it, in it's current state - but you CAN and SHOULD buy Rep Pieces for those spots where it's better than what you've got. Sadly, this usually means you have to be in the last two Rep categories (where the best stuff is located) but it can fill in earlier if you want to splurge. 6. Once you've pieced together a good set of Rep/Drops/Contracts gear (and runed everything!), then and only then should you start worrying about Adventure level gear or trying your hand at Dungeons. OTHER SUGGESTIONS: A. Get a guild willing to help or at least offer advice. B. Don't get tunnel-vision. Try and enjoy the journey. C. Those Protostar Rep Vouchers? Yeah. That's your ticket to Beloved with The Defile. There just isn't enough non-group dailies out there for a solo player to do. When you've got a couple hundred vouchers, use them there, get Beloved and never look back unless it's for boss kills or Contracts. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, this is actually really good advice. I skipped all of The Defile and two-thirds (or more) of Blighthaven on Lana (my most recent 50, and my only post-transition toon). Now I did this because I hate the look of those zones (the slimy, eye-bally parts), so I chugged a Double XP Flask and a Full Rested Flask and only did enough to make it to 50. That was, sadly, a big mistake. You can likely mostly skip the "buy a set from the auction house before entering expeditions" phase if you go that route, since the questing rewards are much better in those zones than in Malgrave, where I honestly stopped seriously questing. | |} ---- ----